Image clustering refers to analyzing images, extracting feature vectors of the images, and clustering the images based on the feature vector and a matching algorithm. For example, in advertisement recommendation, there may be generally a large amount of cases in which different advertising orders include a same advertising image or similar advertising images. There may be even up to thousands of different advertising orders which include a same advertising image or similar advertising images. However, in practice, redundant information carried by the different advertising orders which include a same advertising image or similar advertising images is generally different. Hence it is caused that the advertising orders are distributed sparsely, and reducing the effect of delivering advertising orders.